Our little secret?
by mrf18
Summary: Hannah Montana's secret was always kept a secret. But someone spilled. Now her secret is spreading through out the world. Will she find out who started it? Can she stop the spreading? My first Hannah Montana fic! Yeah! R & R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Hannah Montana book so tell me how you think of it. REMEMBER, It's my first one!  
**

"Great concert Hannah," Tracy said in her high-pitched voice. "Hey, there's a party at Jessey's tonight want to go?"

"I'd love to but I'm stuck cleaning "Lucy" Tonight, If she's not shining my dad's gonna through a fit!" Hannah replied walking away. When she got home she started cleaning Lucy with a rag.

" Stupid guitar, I missed a party to stay home cleaning my dad's guitar well watching Gilligins Island, yeah this is the life!" Miley moaned scrubbing Lucy hard. The phone rang.

"Hannah where are you? You said that you'd be here?" It was Lilly. Miley could hear the thudding of the music in the back.

"I begged my dad. But he said that it was my turn to do my chores. Selfish hillbilly," She said mad as she heard the music turn up and people laughing.

"Well beg harder this party is the bomb!" Lilly said excitedly. Before Miley could reply she hung up.

"Stupid guitar!" Miley yelled. She grabbed the rag and pushed on the guitar well she cleaned. 'Snap'.

"Oh, Sweet niblets!" Miley said in a high-pitched voice. She held up the two part of the guitar and whimpered. She heard her dad's car pull up. "Oh no! Um.." She stuffed it in the piano.

"Hi! Dad, **Yawn** I'm tired I'm just going to go to bed," Miley faked another yawn and tried to sneak away.

"Do I want to know?" Robby asked

"No," Miley replied and snoke up to here room.

In the morning Miley walked to the living room. Immediately she saw her Dad. She silently moaned.

"Oh look at the time better be going, don't want to be late!" Miley said running toward the door. Robby stopped her a foot before she was outside.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked.

"In the Piano!" Miley said quickly and ran out the door before Robby could grab her. Miley ran to the sidewalk.

"Ahhh!" She could here Robby yell.

"I'm In trouble," She yelled silently and walked to school.

"Where were you yesterday?" Lilly asked.

"I told you before I was cleaning 'Lucky Lucy'"

"So how'd it go?" Lilly giggled. Miley gave her a mean luck.

"I kind of broke 'lucky Lucy'," Miley admitted.

"You are so in trouble, that guitars like centuries old!" Lilly replied back. "Here's an idea! Why don't you take me to that party tonight!"

"How would that help?" Miley asked.

"I just want to go!"

"Oh me too!" Oliver said.

"Can we forget about the party! I just broke my dad's 'lucky Lucy' and" Before Miley could finish a girl walked up to her.

"Excuse me Lucky Lucy? Does your dad write you songs with the Lucky Lucy?" The girl interrupted.

"Yeah, why?" Miley said.

"Well I read on a blog the Hannah Montana's Dad write's songs for her on his Lucky Lucy," The girl said. Miley tried to think up words to say.

"Um.. Well I'm just a big Hannah Montana fan," She said.

"Whatever?' The girl rolled her eyes and went back to her seat.

"That was close," Miley said. "Anyway," Miley continued on. If she would have turned around she would have seen that the girl was listening to her conversation.

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Did you here that Hannah Montana is ending. They're going to have 11 more episodes then a 2 part season finale because Miley quite ( did I spell that right?). Miley didn't want to leave the show with out and un official ending ( an ending that doesn't seem like the series really ended. I'm so glad she did stick around to make a good ending of the show, I wouldn't want it do end without making sense). I'm kind of sad really because I thought Hannah Montana was going to be the longest lasting Disney Show. Oh Well! )=**

**Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Someone cracked

**Thanks for pointing that out** **eclipse angelz it was lucky lulu not Lucy! Anyway here it is! **

**Enjoy! **

**P.S. I hope this chapter is better then the last! **

"Well it's not that bad!" Lilly tried to convince Miley.

"Not that bad? Should I read you it again!" Miley scowled. Just last week the girl that had interrupted them in lunch had wrote a blog called 'Hannah's big secret'. Miley read it out loud again.

"Hannah Montana, teen pop sensation has one big secret. She's not who you think she would be. In fact she's just a disguise. The real her? She lives in Malibu and is a normal kid. No one knows her true identity just yet but it could be anyone.' See!" Miley read.

"Okay maybe it is bad, but no one knows it's you yet," Lilly implied.

"But soon they're gonna!" Miley whined. "Let's face it I can't go to the concert tonight. What if they try and take off my wig?" Miley cried.

"Finally lucky lulu is fixed. So about that concert tonight," But before Robby could finish Miley interrupted.

"I'm not going to any concert," She said.

"Miley you can't let my fans down,"Robby comforted.

"You've seen the blog, what if they try to take of my wig? Or if they don't show up?" Miley asked.

"Well that's a risk your going to have to take,"

"BUT!"

"You're going to that concert tonight! Mainly because I already paid 50$ for that dress," Robby said then walked out the door. Miley moaned.

"I have the receipt!" She yelled up the stairs then walked to Lilly. "This is great what am I supposed to do? I can't go out there!" Miley complained.

"Miley, I'd love to help but I really have to go now, bye," Lilly rushed out the door and Miley moaned once again.

"Wait a second!" Miley said, "I have an idea."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello everyone! And welcome to Wake Up It's Wendy! Today we have Hannah Montana!" The woman screamed with every word. Miley rubbed her ear, then smiled again.

"So tell us, is the rumor true?" The woman yelled.

"It's a," She gulped, Miley hated lieing. "It's a 100% a lie," Miley smiled.

"Oh I'm sure that's not true, who has a name that rhymes. Am I right? Oh I'm right," Miley was startled by the woman's extremely loud voice and bubbly personality.

"Well, I mean," She stuttered. "It is a play on words, but I'm um.. really a blonde and really a Hannah. I mean why would I wear a wig * gulp * that would just be silly,"

"Okay then, Now I sure we all do! Yes we all do! We all do! Want to know about you and your new album!" The woman giggled. She answered the rest of the questions, no hesitant.

"Well thank-you Hannah! Thank you very much! Next we have Jesse McCartney. Ain't he such a doll! Oh he is!" The waved and Hannah got off the stage. She grabbed a rice ball and started to munch on it. Suddenly she felt her wig slide off her head.

She gasped and turned was the girl from school holding a camera. She quickly covered her face.

"Say cheese" Then a flash. "I can see it now- Hannah lied! She wears a wig!" The girl evilly laughed.

"Who are you and how do you know?" Miley scowled.

"Jackie Holler, daughter of the 'great' holler reporter. My dad doesn't like 'kid' articles so I blog. One of the people you know cracked."

**Sorry it's so short! Okay hope you liked it!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Don't break

**Sorry it's so short, don't kill me. ON the plus side this gives me extra time to right the next chapter. I normally don't right this short of chapters. I know so thanks for the reviews! **

**Enjoy!  
**

Previously on 'our little secret':

She gasped and turned was the girl from school holding a camera. She quickly covered her face.

"Say cheese" Then a flash. "I can see it now- Hannah lied! She wears a wig!" The girl evilly laughed.

"Who are you and how do you know?" Miley scowled.

"Jackie Holler, daughter of the 'great' holler reporter. My dad doesn't like 'kid' articles so I blog."

"You didn't answer my one, how do you know?"

The girl laughed. "The person's identity is classified but someone you know cracked,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What what's the emergency?" Lilly asked running into the house.

"What's the emergency, What's the emergency!" Miley yelled. " I think you know what the emergency is!" She yelled filled with rage.

"No I don't that's why I'm yelling 'what's the emergency?'"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Miley scowled.

Lilly looked at Miley with guilt, "Okay so I might have borrowed your make up kit, but I didn't think you noticed and you have like a billion of them and-"

"Lilly! I'm not talking about the make-up kit but I would like it back, I'm talking about you leaky my secret too Jackie holler daughter of the great holler,"

"What Miley I would never do that, you know that." Lilly said.

"How can I trust you?" Lilly spit on her hand then put it out.

"I swear I didn't tell," She stated. Then Miley spit on hers and they shook.

" What's the emergency?" Oliver asked walking in.

"Did you tell Jackie Holler my secret?"

"What secret, oh that secret, Miley I would never tell anyone about your teddy," Oliver whispered.

"Not that secret! My Hannah secret!" Miley slapped him.

"Ow.." He rubbed his shoulder. "Miley what are you talking about I didn't tell anyone, I don't even know a Jackie Miller," Miley spit on her hand and put it out.

"Do I have too?" He asked. She nodded. "I swear I didn't tell," He said placing his hand on hers and they shook. He made a disgusted look then wiped it off on his pants.

"Then who told?"

"Hey miley! Have you seen my robe!"

"Jackson," She scowled. " Jackson get down here!"

"What," He said tieing a pink robe.

"Great now I have to burn that!" Miley said. " Did you tell anyone?"

"Tell anyone what?"

"My secret." Miley whispered.

"Okay so I might have said I know Hannah Montana but it was to this really cute girl and-"

"No, not that. Did you tell anyone that Hannah is another person?" Miley asked.

"Miley, I wouldn't do that," Jackson stated. "Sure I use knowing Hannah to get a girl," Then he left. Miley looked confused. Lilly and Oliver gave her a sympathetic look.

"Jackie holler is not going to get the best of me," Miley assured. "There's a party to night, I'm going. Jackie's not going to get the satisfaction of seeing me crack, come on we've got a party to go to,"

**Okay tell me what you think and click on that magical button to...**

**Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 GoodBye

This is a VERY important author note.

I'm quitting fanfiction.

For one, I haven't logged in in months, and two, I've practically lost all of the chapters that I was working on or finished with with my stories.

I don't know, I just really lost my interest in fanfiction. I miss when I would get on the computer and immediatly log on and chat in the forums or check my reviews.

I want to thank all of my reviewers, because even though, I reread now, some of my stories were truly horrible, you still said you liked them.

A BIG thanks to Cywiz and KJ-Vampires-RBBs or as I remember her Chlavisfan4ever. These two people have reviewed on ALOT of my stories, and have even become some of my friends. Thanks for your support guys! :) (Also, there stories are good too, I sugest reading them!)

Also, all of my stories will be in the box. This means they will be up for someone to take, and continue on since I will no longer myself. I will be having ONE more author note (possibly two) to let you know who the stories will be taken upon.

If this sounds interesting to you, or you would like one of my stories please mail me.

Please follow the rules, though, for all of my stories. You can see the rules on my profile. For any questions mail me too.

Maybe some day I'll come back, and if none of my stories have been taken by then I'll continue. I have written one last chapter for some of my stories to give a hint on where I want it to be going.

You can always find me on other sites. I'm on Take180 as Mrf18, and neopets on McKennarf. I'm also on a BUNCH of other sites. Search hard, and you'll recognize me! :)

Bye once again fanfiction! Miss you all!

~McKenna


End file.
